


I See Something Bright (beyond the ocean)

by Mirror_Face



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Gen, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth Issues, kind of a vent style maybe, probably isn’t a vent but I don’t know how else to describe it, three shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Face/pseuds/Mirror_Face
Summary: Hajime Hinata was just a reserve course student. Nothing more, nothing less. He knew he would amount to nothing.(but for some reason, they didn’t care about that)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Everyone, Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki
Kudos: 53





	1. Year 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this took a while to write. Honestly, I’m kind of proud of this. I actually hadn’t planned to post this so early in the month, but whatever.
> 
> Just never expect any consistent updates from me.

Hajime was a waste of space.

(this wasn’t self-deprecation, he wasn’t like those other people who were too blind to really look at themselves rationally, he was simply stating facts that had been told to him over and over again)

Hajime didn’t know why he let himself be pushed and pulled by the tides of life, why he let himself live in a world that he couldn’t be appreciated in.

(it wasn’t fear, or apathy. there was a reason though, or so he told himself. maybe he just wanted to give himself time to be better)

The reserve course accepted him for what he was, a waste of space that daydreamed of being more. That tried despite the fact that he knew he would never make it. 

(they only accepted him because he was exactly like everyone else)

He hated his life.

(he wanted to be better)

Hajime knew that he was going to be like this forever, even if he tried to do something about it. There was no point in trying. His first year at Hope’s Peak was going to reflect his entire life, and he knew it was going to be terrible.

(he didn’t want to spend his life being stressed and lonely and useless)

So, a week into highschool, Hajime Hinata had already lost the little faith that he’d gained about his (non-existent) future. He had no passions, no hobbies, no nothing. He was just too normal.

(what was the point?)

He just wanted to disappear.

(the week after that was the same, and then the weak after, then after, and after, until he was a third way through the year and he just wanted to curl into a ball and cry)

Hajime was sure that his second semester would be the exact same.

* * *

He had started to spend his free time wasting away outside by the fountain, near the gates, where he could watch the ultimates roam in the nice courtyard.

(hajime wasn’t allowed there, but he tried not to feel bad about it. there was a reason why, after all)

He would go there and sit, no matter the weather, because there was no other place that he would rather go. There was no place to go, not when home was barely a presence in the back of his mind.

(home was a place that was filled with pressure, just like the school. hajime was afraid that he wouldn’t be able to move if he couldn’t take a break between all the pressure)

Hajime liked the silence. He liked the nature outside. And sometimes he could trick himself into calling it a ‘hobby’, something to do without expectations. For fun.

(it wasn’t fun, he couldn’t feel enjoyment from it. hajime was not a fun guy)

The day that he met  _ her  _ it was nice outside. Spring-like and beautiful. Bright and warm. It was very fitting, considering what day it was. He had been sitting on the fountain edge, water drops catching on the back of his shirt, thinking.

(about what, he couldn’t remember. his entire life felt dull, and that invaded his thoughts. dull man, dull thoughts, dull life he lead)

He was snapped out of his (dull dull) thoughts by her voice, soft and gentle and-

(she was so much better than him)

“Hey, is this spot taken?”

She was a girl, his age, holding a handheld console tight in her grasp. He couldn’t stop himself from saying yes.

(she was an ultimate, so much better than him in so many ways)

And so she sat down next to him, playing her game. Water lightly tapering on her back, just as it had to his. There was a part of him that wanted to leave, because she must’ve wanted to be alone to play. Another part of Hajime wanted to talk to her, because she was an ultimate, an aspiration. 

(there was a third part of him that just wanted to stay in the silence, just listening to the trees swelter and the fountain’s water crackle against hot stone, but one option was already too many)

He glanced over to see what she was playing. Arcade style Galactica, which made sense considering her hair pin. He was about to say something, before the girl turned to him suddenly and asked, “Do you wanna try? I… I was told that playing games is a good way to make friends… I think…”

(inwardly, he scoffed at her naivety. he tried to ignore the heat around his cheeks)

Hajime didn’t exactly know how to react to this socially awkward girl, so desperate to make friends that she would offer to any random nobody that she could find. It was oddly sad.

(he ignored his jealousy over the fact that she was so well off in the world that she was able to worry about having friends. that she was even able to have friends. she was so lucky, so completely lucky that he had to stop himself from screaming out into the world. he didn’t know how his mood swung so drastically)

“Sure, I guess.” Hajime shrugged, trying to just go along with it. And he let her hand over the handheld carefully, acting like it was her prized possession.

He grabbed it just as carefully, hoping not to drop it and upset her. He stared at the title screen. Yep, that was definitely Galactica. She was staring at him, waiting for him to press go and just start.

(hajime was afraid of embarrassing himself in front of an ultimate, but that was just another mood swing)

Then he started to play, it was quite nerve wrecking, but at the same time it was fun, he supposed. It was hard to describe, honestly, and he couldn’t really take hold of his shaking emotions. But he thought that he smiled, and that maybe the girl did as well.

They fell into a rhythm that lasted around an hour. A rhythm of Galactica and silence and splashing water. The girl didn’t talk, but he didn’t either, so he guessed they were even.

However, the peace had to come to a stop eventually, and by 5:00 pm, Hajime broke the illusion of quiet stability by handing the girl her handheld console. “I have homework to get to. Sorry.”

She simply tilted her head and reached her hand out, grabbing it gently from his hands. “Oh okay. This was… fun, I think.”

He tried to smile reassuringly, though he didn’t exactly know why he felt the need to. “Yeah, it was.”

The girl was silent again, and Hajime was just about to leave before she spoke again, “You’re in the reserve course, right?” She could probably tell from his uniform.

He didn’t know where the conversation was going to turn to, so he simply nodded.

“Oh… uh… I’m Chiaki Nanami, the ultimate gamer. What… what’s your name?” She winced, almost like she was afraid that she was prying too much. 

The ultimate gamer? No wonder her social interaction skills were bad. “My name is Hajime Hinata. Er, nice to meet you.” They were sitting next to each other, so the whole exchange was a little awkward.

“Hmm, well, I’ll… see you tomorrow then.”

“Uh, yeah.”

Tomorrow? Was she saying that literally or just as a goodbye phrase? Hajime really doubted she would want to see him again, so it was most likely the latter. He pushed down the seed of hope that had started to sprout inside his head.

He got up and walked away, towards home. He could feel Chiaki’s eyes boring into the back of his head, and yet he didn’t look back.

(the weather was still as nice as it was before, but all hajime could think about was how lonely he must look, walking all alone)

* * *

Chiaki was sitting on the fountain the next day.

(he was both surprised and angry, because in the end he knew she would just become another pressure, wanting for him to be better than he could ever possibly be)

He simply nodded to her in acknowledgment, and he spent his afternoon wasting away, watching Chiaki play Galactica once again. They were mostly silent (though not very awkward) throughout the whole ordeal, but she did try to make some small talk. Simple things like favorite food and hobbies.

(hajime didn’t know what to answer with. did it even matter anyways?)

It was just simple small talk and games that day. And then the next day and the next and the next until he stopped thinking about it. Until he started to consider Chiaki Nanami his only friend.

(it often saddened him to think about how he wasn’t  _ her  _ only friend, but that was just him being selfish)

Now he was halfway through the school year, somewhat happier than he had been before. Hajime’s days were pressure and bliss mixed together, a crude picture that had formed his monstrosity of a life. It was a fairly normal day, until an unexpected visitor showed up. All white hair, nose tipped up at him.

(this guy, hajime couldn’t help but think, makes more sense than chiaki)

“Nagito?” Chiaki questioned their distruptor.

“Oh, I was just walking home when I noticed that this…” Nagito paused, grimacing at Hajime, “ _ reserve _ seems to be bothering you. I was simply curious.”

Hajime had to stop himself from outright growling.

(it was like the guy was downplaying chiaki’s infinite niceness. he wasn’t bothering her, she was just nice enough to befriend a nobody)

Chiaki sighed, like she had been expecting that. “Nagito… he’s my friend, Hajime.”

Nagito sneered, “ _ Your friend _ ? A reserve?” He scoffed, “You’re pity truly shows no bounds.”

“... It’s not pity… we’re friends...”

Nagito ignored her and finally acknowledged Hajime, “I don’t know what you’re doing around our class rep. but you better stay away. I doubt uselessness can spread, but you’re holding her back…” he continued to berate him. Going on and on and on about it.

(his brain wasn’t really working then, just nodding along to the insults spewing from the boy’s mouth, repeating: obviously obviously obviously obviously. right along with his thrumming anger’s shouts of: asshole asshole asshole asshole)

Chiaki, seemingly tired of being ignored, covered Nagito’s mouth with a surprising amount of force, apology gleaming in her eyes. She dragged him away, mouthing ‘I’ll be right back’. 

(he was sure that he would never see her again)

She got back to the fountain fairly quickly, wiping her hand on her skirt, trying to smile reassuringly. “Sorry about him.”

“Are all ultimates like that? Other than you, I mean.”

Chiaki thought for a moments before shaking her head, “Nagito’s more of an odd one out when it comes to that type of thing. He, well, sometimes he worries me with how… vigorous he is with some of his… beliefs.”

A part of Hajime breathed out a sigh of relief, he trusted Chiaki’s judgements of character. But another part of him was still skeptical.

“Yeah, he seemed arrogant.”

“He’s not exactly arrogant… well, at least not when it comes to ultimates. He has… what would probably be called self deprecation issues… well, maybe.”

That was interesting. 

“It doesn’t really seem like it.”

“Ah well. He’s, uh… different, I think, around ultimates.”

“Yeah.” He said, slightly dazed, “I suppose he is.”

(it hurt more than he’d like to admit, being hated by one of chiaki’s classmates. being reminded of his uselessness)

They went back to playing games, but there was an odd energy to the air.

(hajime knew it was probably his fault)

* * *

One day, she told him (as Hajime tried to talk her through what he thought a dating sim should be like, and the sun had started to crawl down from the top of the sky), “I think that you should meet my classmates.” 

(hajime ignored the dark thoughts that swept through his head at that moment)

“Are you sure they would even want to meet me?”

And Chiaki hesitates, thinking. He knows she’s going to reconsider and take her offer back.

(because of course they don’t want the useless reserve around, Nagito made that clear enough)

“No, I’ll be fine… They might get a little too excited though, so I hope you don’t get overwhelmed.”

And yet she doesn’t reconsider, because Chiaki would rather lie and pretend than tell him harsh truths. 

(he hates that but appreciates it even more, because at least she tries to care)

“Well, I guess if you really want me to. When?”

“... It’s almost the end of the year, so maybe next month? I’ll have to ask everyone…”

“Oh, uh, sure.”

And so they turned back to their game. Their happy, blissful moment of video games and fresh air.

(deep down hajime knew that her class probably wouldn’t want to meet him. chiaki could vouch for them all she wanted, but at the end of the day that was just her being nice. he’d met nagito, he knew what they all thought of him. it was just the truth, just another fact of life)

* * *

It was a little over a month after that conversation had ever happened, and it hadn’t been mentioned even once after. He had started to hope that they had just declined the offer. However, one day, as soon as Chiaki had arrived at the fountain, she grabbed Hajime's wrist and dragged him away, stumbling and confused.

(he tried not to panic too badly)

Hajime asked, “Where are we going?”

(he had already guessed correctly though, despite how much he hoped he was wrong)

She turned back, tilted her head a little and answered slowly, as if afraid of how he would react. “... My class.”

(he ignored the feeling of wanting to burst into tears)

“Yeah. Okay.”

  
  
  


Class 77’s doors seemed to loom over Hajime, despite it not being too tall. Chiaki glanced at him, and he nodded slowly. Her hand reached for the door.

(he didn’t want to be there, they were just going to turn him away)

The door opened. The first thing he saw in the classroom (of Chiaki’s classmates) were carefree smiles.

(he’d just entered the room, and he already knew it was nothing like the reserve course)

A girl with black hair and pink/white streaks was ruffling the hair of a little blond girl who seemed to be scowling. A silver and a red haired girl were talking over photos. Several people were crowding around a desk, where a tanned girl and a large man were arm wrestling. And a boy in a pinstripe suit laughed at something, slapping his pink haired friend a little bit too hard on the back while he sent sour looks at an oddly dressed boy.

(hajime could see nagito sulking in the back, watching the group with wistful eyes until he turned to meet hajime’s and it turned bitter)

Chiaki interrupted the lively scene. “... Guys…?”

Somehow, they all heard her and turned their attention over to Hajime (the new, shiny thing to look at, Hajime thought wryly).

He winced at all the attention but waved nervously, trying to muster up some sort of confidence. 

“Oooh, is this the guy you were talking about!”

“He looks like the drummer type!”

“Stop trying to indoctrinate everyone into your weird band.”

“Behave, Hiyoko.”

“Hahahahaha, this one has quite the aura! Even my great Divas cower before him.”

“Don’t scare him off with all your weirdo crap!”

“Guys, shut the fuck up and stop overwhelming the guy, give ‘im some god damn space. Dude looks like he’s going to break down or some shit.”

(nagito said nothing in the back)

Hajime just looked on, staring at the weirdo freaks who were basically climbing over each other to get a look at him. The world was starting to look blurry around the edges. Were his eyes wet?

“Oh shit, is he crying? Did I do that! Uhh… sorry!”

(they didn’t care, he realized)

“No, don’t worry… I don’t think it’s you. Well… not exactly… I think.”

(they didn’t care)

He started to laugh bitterly, but that just turned into a sob. Tears were running down his face, and he rushed to clear them.

(these people didn’t care. were so delightfully abnormal. no wonder anyone in the reserve course hadn’t made it yet. they were fueled by so much bitterness, and the idea that anyone there could make it to such a level was laughable. the idea that the normal ones were all down there fighting like wild animals to simply take a single step was laughable.  _ why? _ )

It was odd, considering that the first ultimate he had met outside of Chiaki was a total asshole, but this class was just so… different. There was a different atmosphere. Even Nagito could be bearable, if reined in.

Someone asked if he was okay, he just choked on a sob. He just couldn’t stop crying. It was a little embarrassing. 

(everything just made so much sense now) 

But he felt a little different, like his steps were lighter and his mind was less hazy. Like some sort of epiphany.

(hajime decided that he wanted to be happy)

He smiled through the tears, and it seemed that he had made some friends.


	2. Year 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been kind of quiet and slow on updates that matter, and that probably isn't going to change for a while. The third chapter will most likely take a long time to get posted, because I'm going to try and put almost all of my attention in the next Black and White Checkers chapter which, unfortunately, will take quite a while to come out. So, sorry about that.

It was… weird, knowing ultimates on a personal level. Chiaki was fine, because she was only one person, but a whole class and that was overwhelming. To both himself and the surrounding reserves who watched his life with jealous scrutiny.

Hajime sighed as he sat in class, in his chair slightly off from the center. There seemed to be animosity coming off his classmates in violent, crashing waves. Their glares were sharp and condescending.

(he couldn’t really blame them though)

He couldn’t focus on the class and his hand couldn’t keep the pencil still. It constantly shifted between erratic tapping and lazy spinning, and he had to stop himself plenty of times from doodling on his notes.

Hajime bit back the urge to groan in frustration. He would have to double his study time if he wanted to catch up on the notes that he wasn’t writing, the only problem now was that he actually had friends to hang out with, meaning that his schedule wasn’t as empty as it usually was. It would be better if he could turn his mind numb and sharpen his eyes, but the world could never be easy.

(he liked having friends, but it was much more stressful than his usual reserve life. especially considering that all of his said friends were much better than him)

(did that make him a bad friend?)

He just couldn’t stop thinking about the stares and the sneers, all aimed at him for simply acquainting with ultimates. He hadn’t even known them for that long, he'd met them a month before the end of the first year (because they weren’t warded away by his crying fit, for some reason). He’d talked with them a few times over the break, and now they’d been insisting that he hang out with them after school at least a few times a week. And yet, they had all insisted on being called his ‘friend’.

(it was weird)

Most of the time, when he did end up talking one-on-one with the ultimates, their conversations were based on their own talent, which usually doubled as a hobby or led to specific pastimes. This meant that Hajime didn’t really have much to add to conversations, considering that doing a large abundance of homework everyday was really all he did other than play a few games with Chiaki. He was fine with it, but it was still pretty embarrassing.

(soon enough he’ll have something to talk about though. soon enough…)

The sound of the school’s bell’s shrill ringing startled him out of his thoughts, and he got up and ran out of the classroom as fast as he possibly could. He’d probably have to stay up pretty late to catch up to the class.

But that was just something he needed to do.

* * *

“I’ve been thinking a lot recently.” He told his friend as they (once again) sat at the wet fountain’s edge.

(just being friends, in the world between the pressure and pressure, is what he tries to think but the world doesn’t really feel like that anymore) 

“... About what?” Chiaki rubbed her eyes as she watched him maneuver the controls of her handheld.

“I think I should get a hobby.”

“Hm… I thought this counted?”

“Ah, well, this is more of a… you thing, I guess. I want to find something for me, you know?”

(something he could do by himself, that he could choose for once)

“...Yeah, I understand. Maybe you can talk to some other people about it. I… I don’t know much past my games.”

(he didn’t know if she really did understand how he felt. she never had to look for a hobby, it was all just her’s from the very beginning)

“Thanks Chikai. Do you think I could talk to a few of your friends later?”

“Our friends.” She corrected without pause, before slowly raising her head from the game to look Hajime in the eye before adding “I’m sure they’ll love to help.”

(he really doubted that, but they were a pretty enthusiastic group. maybe they’ll help him expand his interests a little, if they really were that desperate)

He tried to smile, “Thanks.” (For what, he didn’t specify.)

“Okay, let’s start!” Kazuichi was excited as he dropped a toolbox on his already messy table, a loud thump resounding through the room. He turned his head to Hajime, sharp teeth in a large grin, “Ready, bud?”

(maybe he wasn’t. not for learning, not for talking one-on-one with an ultimate that wasn’t chiaki, for trying)

“Yeah.”

(but trying was the only thing he was good at, so he couldn’t just give up)

“Okay, so, you’ve fixed a few things before?”

“Er, not really.”

Kazuichi grumbled under his breath as he searched through his toolbox. Looking up, he shot Hajime a grin, “That’s fine. Heh, guess I’ll have to show you the wonders of mechanics all by myself, eh? Ha ha, you’re going to love it so much!”

(hajime was surprised by just how excited the guy was about the whole thing. kazuichi wanted to get him interested into his hobby. he hoped that it was sincere)

“Maybe.” 

(in the end, hajime didn’t find his calling with machines, because despite the proud sound of an engine growling and the satisfying ‘clink’ of a nail in place, the suffocating feeling of choking on oils and gases got to him. The stains of grease ran too deep into his skin, and the heat of the room made the cuts he got from rough metal edges swelter and boil)

  
  


In the end, it just wasn’t for him. Kazuichi waved him off when he apologized, and Hajime went on his way home (it was too late in the day to go to the fountain).

But he didn’t give up. He could never give up. Not until he was happy.

* * *

“Uh, I don’t know if this is the right fit for a hobby.”

“Eh? Come on, Hajiiiime! Ya gotta at least try to play something. Music’s a great hobby!”

“Yeah, but won’t I have to rely on you to even get to the instrument?”

“Don’t you worry about a thing, Hajime! Ibuki will make sure it all works out!”

Hajime chuckled awkwardly, holding his drumsticks by the halfway point. He really didn’t think drums were his best fit, but it probably wouldn’t be the only instrument he would end up trying.

“Cool new stick holding technique! Ibuki will have to use that one of these days… But, the best way to hold them is by holding them looser, for bounciness, y’know? And slide your hand down a little… Yeah! Now test it on a snare, oh buddy-my-Hajime!”

(hurting wrists and sore thumbs was all he got from the experience, nothing magical. just loud noises and bad music. No sudden epiphany)

Ibuki said that it was okay and that he could always try again later, but no instrument really sat right with Hajime. He crossed music off his list.

And that was how he ended term one, barely there, frustrated, and wanting something so desperately that he couldn’t even name it.

* * *

“I don’t know, Chiaki. I feel that I’ll never have a hobby, that I’ll ever  _ like  _ anything.” He sat, once again, at the fountain- listening listlessly to the water run and the pings from Chiaki’s game (it was her turn to play).

(he just felt so hopeless. that maybe hajime wasn’t meant to be anything more than a reserve, being torn apart and pushed to the bottom by ravenous wolves, knowing that even making it to the top wasn’t acceptable, because he was still below so many others)

“Don’t give up.” She said.

(like he wasn’t already telling himself that)

Hajime sighed, “I know.”

There was silence. Only the blitzing sounds of her game scraping against the wind. She must’ve really been thinking about what she was going to say.

(or maybe she’d finally given up on him)

“You don’t need a hobby.” Chiaki said evenly. “You don’t need to define yourself by what you do.”

(his heart dropped at the words, because it turned out that she really had given up hope. he was hopeless)

Hajime choked down the first scalding thing that he wanted to say, trying to ignore the fact that he was blinking back rising tears. “Why?”

Chiaki squeezed her gaming system tightly, refusing to look up. She was quiet for a moment before saying, but not answering, “You’re lucky.”

Hajime clenched his fists.

(she doesn’t get it)

“No I’m not. You are.”

“...Maybe I am. Is it wrong to not be then?”

(yes! it was so wrong. how could she just say that)

“I think it is.”

“...Yeah” 

Hajime looked up from the ground, Chiaki was biting her lip- probably wondering if she should continue on.

(he didn’t know if he wanted her to or not)

“You’re defined by so many things.” She said it almost distantly, her hands still tapping and playing along with the game.

Bitterly, he chuckled. “No, I’m nothing instead. At least you’re defined by  _ something _ .”

“It’s just games.” And he was surprised by how upset she sounded, it was odd. Weird and scary and foreign.

(she was in such a good position, what right did she have to complain that she was too lucky)

“I thought you liked games.”

“I do… but I’m not just someone who plays games. I’m a… I’m a person, aren’t I?” She paused, “You get to be treated like a person, Hajime, isn’t that amazing?”

“No one wants to be a person.”

“You won’t be happy trying to capture something that you don’t want.”

“I do want it! I want to be respected and loved, okay? I don’t  _ care  _ if I’m human or if I’m happy. I just want…” He scowled and looked back to the floor, his fingers wrapped around the edge of the fountain.

“You have options, Hajime… You’re loved.”

“Am I?”

(he was sure that must’ve offended her at least a little, but he was far too upset to care)

He could hear the clatter of her game being set down, her finally looking up from the game that she was so scared to go out of. The noticeable heaviness of a hand laid down on his shoulder. He glanced up, Chiaki had moved closer.

“I know I’m not… the best at expressing emotions… but I really do like you. My classmates too. You don’t need a talent, you don’t need your life planned out for you. Just be happy, not because I told you to, but because you want to.”

“You don’t understand.” He said, because it was the only thing he could say.

“I never said that I did.”

He tried to scoff, but it was just a twisted, choking laugh. “Fuck” he seethed.   
  


(she was a terribly good friend)

“Fuck indeed.”

“You’re not…” He paused, wondering how exactly to word his statement, “I like you for you.” He refused to lie to her- he didn’t know what other people thought of Chiaki, but he knew how he thought of her. And, hopefully, that was enough.

  
  


His second term of his second year ached with an odd sense of loneliness. He’d spent to much time trying to discover a him that wasn’t there, and then sulking about it. But, Hajime ended the term with a content feeling bubbling in the depths of his heart. Hajime was going to try to have fun.

(maybe then he could finally grow as a person)

* * *

It was Wednesday afternoon, and Hajime was at the beach. He was with class 77, skipping school for the first time in his life.

(it was scary, knowing that classes were going on without him there. especially considering the fact that end of the year exams coming up, meaning he’d have to sacrifice some sleep to catch up)

They were all weirdly excited about taking Hajime out on his first ‘skipping trip’ (as everyone had called it). Everyone in the class had done it before for at least once before, a few with actually good reason, others not so much.

It was an… odd beach trip to say the least. He’d expected everyone to be wild, that was just the class’s nature, but he was not expecting for the outside grill to explode. Nor for a tree to crush Kazuichi. But that was just the way of the world, and Hajime would be lying if he said that he didn’t smile a little during the whole trip. 

Mahiru took beautiful photos of everyone (including Hajime). Peko, Akane, and Nekomaru had a threeway battle on the edge of the shore. He hung out with Chiaki in the shade, playing games together until she ushered him off. Ibuki dragged him into a headbanging contest, Sonia happily keeping count. Hiyoko bullied Kazuichi and Mikan into building a sandcastle for her (which never ended up getting finished). Byakuya ended up scolding a lot of people from where he guarded the cooler. Gundham ended up surrounded by birds, pelicans and the like. And, at the end of it all, Fuyuhiko punched his shoulder, gave him a toothy grin, and said, “I’m surprised you haven’t run away yet.”

Hajime chuckled at the end of it all, trying not to embarrass himself by crying again. He barely even worried about how he was going to explain to his parents why he wasn’t in class, or how much he’d have to catch up. That didn’t matter.

The day was bright, laughter mingled in the air, and Hajime finally felt happy- contentment settled in his heart.

(nagito glared at him from across the beach)

**Author's Note:**

> Heh heh, the ending may seem kind of rushed, but I hope it made sense.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
